Bride of Hector
by Iresol
Summary: A retake on the boattrip.One shot! Hector and Andromache
1. Default Chapter

Author's note, Ok, this may or may not be a one shot. Don't know, maybe a triliogy. I have no idea. Depends how much I like it. So for now it's a one shot. This is another child from the overly caffinated Banatics. Sadly lily moved away and can only be reached through e-mails. Hilarious x-rated e-mails, but it's all good. We were scouring the internet for Hector and Andromache fic with a naughty twist, but with good cause, and when we think of it I'll let my fellow peverted banatics know what that reason is. Anywho, we had a thought. _What if Andromache and Hector were in love when they met? WHat if they had fallen in love before the marriage was arranged and that's how they became so known for their devotion? _Well we decided to write **our** version of the boat trip to Troy. :) So enjoy, review, and keep a open mind before you scold me. Also the bloody spell check crapped out on me, so if you see a spelling error forgive me.

I had fallen in love with him before I set foot on the Trojan ship.

Why wouldn't I? He came many times before with the Trojan Army. He never looked at me as a prize. When he was out with the Army or in troy he would write to me. His father and my father were friends.

When it was decided that Hector needed to marry. I came apart. It was at that time we loved one another. Half a month later Priam and Hector both sailed into our harbors, a week later we were engaged.

But I had not yet bled, so Hector had to wait for me.

Two long years he waited.

Padme grew so tired of the wait she put sheep's blood in the bed once. One day she ran through the halls and screamed I had been cursed. She even tried to enspell me with fertility spells. The last straw was when she tried to get me to bathe in goat's blood, that was a horrible thing to explain. Why a tub of goat's blood was in my chambers.

Once I bled she was thrilled, I could have slaughtered anyone who looked at me the wrong way.

It was a month later when Hector came for me, Padme had the trunks packed the day I had begun to bleed.

It'd been a year since I'd seen him, once I saw his face I remembered why I had fallen in love with him. Why I wished for him to have my heart. Why I wished for him to be my husband. My second eldest brother also noted the looks that passed between us for the entire night. The following morning he sent for a Holyman to wed us secretly, he didn't think we'd be able to make it back to Troy.

And he had been right.

While it had been the hardest thing I'd ever done, leave my family, my home and everything I had ever known. I thanked the Gods for Hector. He seemed to understand what it felt like to leave your family, your home.

He left his family everytime he went to war, and there was always a chance he'd return. I'd never see my family again. Hector understood, he took be below to take my mind from the receding shore of Thebe.

Hours passed, the sound of water woke me from a surprisingly sound sleep.

Something had woken me, but what? It sounded shrill. Perhaps a whistle?

Sadly, I couldn't move to investigate my suspicion.

Hector lay asleep ontop of me. Pinning me down on his soft matt in his cabin. A smile grew upon my face. It took all I had to suppress my giggle. Hector slept with his head upon my bare shoulder, one of his hands lay entangled in my freed hair, the other arm was flung over my breasts.

For that brief moment I watched him sleep.

No longer a maiden, no longer pure, but a woman now. My body had been seen by a man, touched and brought to places beyond pleasure. Places I'd never been close to in all my years. All the whispered talk. The rumors of intimacy had been just that, rumors.

My cousin had been wrong. It didn't hurt, it wasn't uncomfortable or shameful. It was fun. I intended to write her a letter when I got to Troy.

That noise drew my attention again, it had to be a whistle.

I wished to know what it was! The damned noise had woken me, I was tired! My body exhausted from the sudden use of it, but exhausted in a good way. Though I didn't think I'd be able to walk just yet.

Perhaps I'd send Hector to see what the noise was, yes I would. Without a thought I poked his bare shoulder. A small moan came from him. Just a moan. He'd made more noise then that less then an hour ago.

With mild curiousity, I moved my feet. My legs were still wrapped tightly around his abdomen. I lifted one of my hands from his back, "Hector?"

"Hmmmmm."

That was all I could elicite from him!

There was another whistle.

A round mark lay on his shoulder, I looked once more into his sleeping face. Then I licked the small love mark. When I looked back at him his beautiful brown eyes watched me.

The look he gave me amused me.

So I then kissed a scar that lay beside the love mark.

Then I informed him, "I heard a noise."

He lifted both his eyebrows in response.

"It woke me up," I told him.

"Perhaps I should put you back to sleep?"

The thought of it sent rather pleasent shivers through my body, shivers he felt. A smile crossed his face. So I told him, "Once you find out what that noise is you can put me back to sleep."

With a groan he pushed himself onto his hands and knees. But he didn't climb from the matt. Instead, he crawled till he was eye to eye with me. His lips found my own in a very passionate very possessive kiss. One I felt all the way down to my toes. My own hands slid around his broad back, red scratch marks were left from earlier. But they didn't seem to bother him.

He broke the kiss, I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Do you want me to find out what the noise is?"

Did I, now I didn't. Damn him! "When your finished!" I informed him. Hector rolled his eyes at me and mimicked my words. That annoyed me for some odd reason, so I threatened, "You better be nice to me. I can ban you from my cabin **_and_** my chambers. From what I hear the bride and groom are seperated for two monthes in Troy before the marriage. I'm sure your mother wouldn't approve of the elopement or my sharing your bed before the Trojan wedding."

"Your evil," he accused.

"Aren't all women?"

Hector thought about my question, I smacked his shoulder, "You can get off me now."

With a heavy sigh Hector met my eyes.

I had many brothers, cousins, and uncles. I'd seen **_that_** look before. No good came from that look, none at all. "Hector," I warned.

In a heartbeat he rolled onto his back, his hands grasped my thighs and brought me with him. So much stronger and faster then myself. He used the front of his thighs to hold me up, his hands to hold my weight while he lowered me onto him. Barely onto him.

A gasp came from my throat.

"Happy," he asked.

I couldn't speak for that moment, he smiled and let me down a hair more, but not enough. Not near enough. My nails sank into his strong stomach. I doubt he felt them, but I couldn't concentrate on his face. I couldn't concentrate on a single matter.

He kept me pinned between his hands and thighs.

Not allowing me to move up or down.

I'd kill him, just once we were finished.

"Open your legs, love."

I did, just as someone knocked on the door. I prayed to the Gods that person would be thrown from the ship!

"Prince Hector, your door is locked."

Hector pushed me back up _slowly_.

"Yes, what's the matter?"

"We can't find your fiancee. Her handmaiden is on deck blowing a whistle, the mad woman wishes to draw a mermaid from the sea. Are we allowed to toss her overboard?"

Hector met my desperate eyes, "Do you wish to go repremand Padme?"

I glared at him.

He had to nerve the smile. If I weren't in such a enjoyable position, I would have been offended!

"No. Toss the whistle in the sea, have the maiden wait for her Princess in the Princess's Cabin." Hector told the man, he then told me, "Put your hands on my shoulders."

It took **_all _** my effort, but I hissed, "Why?"

"It'll feel better," he told me.

I took a deep breath, one that left me breathless. Little by little I moved my hands up his stomach, chest, till I grasped his shoulders. My hands now damp from the thin sheen of sweat upon his quite masculine body.

"Prince Hector?"

Hector watched me slowly put my weight on his shoulders, "What?"

"Where is the Princess? She's been absent for the past two hours."

"I'm entertaining her," his voice dared the man to make a remark. All that came was a quick, "Oh!"

A moment later my own cry exceeded the sailors, and then Hector's as well. I later thanked Padme for blowing her little whistle.


	2. Fourth Month

Authors Note, Ok so you people are probably getting really tired of my authors notes. Well sue me! (Please don't) Anywho, I received an e-mail from my fellow Banatic out in California. It turns out she had been cruisen through this website and came over a review that perked her interest. So I am writing a small Hector and Andromache because of it. (Please don't sue me ) So enjoy! I just put it here to appease one of my favorite critics, to keep everything in order! Also I am adding in Briseis, in the movie she was about ten years younger then Hector so she's a little tyke in here. If anyone knows any different tell me in a review or something so I can edit it.

I was miserable and it was Hectors fault. For two months I'd been the happiest woman in Troy, now I was reduced to a moody hysterical ball of nerves. He'd been called out to wall at the end of two months. Two Months! Could the man have waited to have their war perhaps a year longer? I had two mere months with my beloved and then he had to go. Vile Greeks.

For the first month I had done well, I had remained composed and courtly, I even attended breakfast with Hecuba in the gardens to appease Priam. Padme set down a matt in Hector and my bedroom so I would not be alone and Paris took me out once every few days.

When the second month came I was nervous. I would watch the ocean for ships. My mother-in-law was getting on my nerve and I snuck out when Paris didn't take me, Padme even accompanied me in the temple to pray, though she had her own Gods.

When the third month came I no longer waited for Paris to take me out, I would leave the palace whenever I wished. I spent more time with Priam then I did with Hecuba. I would watch Hectors cousins' daughter while she went into the market, Briseis was little but she soothed me. There was something about the little girl of four summers that made me smile and vanquished my mood.

The fourth month was horror, I woke in a cold sweat in the middle of the night. My breath taken from me. I woke gasping, my chest heaved as if I had run all the way to Thebe from Troy. Tears streamed down my face from the dream. I pushed my hair out of my face, pieces clung to my clammy skin and tear streaked face.

It was the same dream again.

Hectors ship had come into Troy but Hector wasn't on it, I ran into the ship and looked all around to find the entire undercarriage was full of dead Trojans. I would turn around to run back to the palace but my husband stood behind me, dead. The dock was covered in blood. The entire ocean was made of blood, and then I woke.

It was the same dream every night for the past month.

I hadn't slept for a full night in weeks, instead I walked through the palace or wove. I had woven three new dresses and a blanket. I would weave until my hands were raw and bruised.

Not tonight, my hands trembled far too much. They trembled as if I were chilled to the bone. But the hot humid summer night came through the open windows in my bedroom. I fell back into the damp bed and decided I needed to get something to drink, something to calm my nerves. I rolled onto my side and saw Padme in a deep sleep. She hadn't woken with me.

Instead of waking her I slid from bed and pulled on my robe, with one last look at my sleeping friend I slid from my chambers. While I walked I tied my robe and lifted my damp hair from the back of it. The palace was silent at this ungodly hour. I crept out of my chambers and down the halls.

The marble floors were warm beneath my chilled feet. Still I trembled, my hands felt as if they were ice. It was a horrible summer for more reasons then one.

I wound my way through the halls, it had taken a month to find my way around them but finally I had accomplished it. On my way to the kitchen I passed what was known as nothing more then a sitting room. There was no more then a simple sofa, some plants, and a beautiful view of the ocean in the room. But when I passed it I had to stop and take another look, Priam sat upon the sofa.

Dressed in a similar fashion, he looked out at the ocean with an intense gaze.

I smiled and walked into the room, "Why are you up so late My King?"

Priam turned and made a face at me, "How many times must I tell you Andromache? You may call me Priam, Father, anything you wish but that title! It has grown annoying from you with all the time I spend in your company." While he spoke he patted the seat beside him on the sofa. I took a seat and looked out at the ocean, "You're waiting for Hector? Do you know something I don't?"

Priam took my hands and seemed surprised at how cold they were. He then took my other and held them within his own, "He should be home any day. Did you have another dream?"

I nodded, but never would I tell him of what. I would construct some fanciful tale before I told him the truth.

"Andromache I worry about you. You hardly eat a entire meal, you don't sleep and you wander about all day when you don't scream at people for the slightest provocation."

His words were true, "I'm sorry."

Priam gave my hands a squeeze, "Don't be, you have every reason to fear for your husband. Your fear pleases me."

I looked sharply at the man, who quickly added, "It shows how much you truly love my son. You're a good woman Andromache. I just ask when you throw things to stop throwing marble and bronze. Paris still has a knot on his head from the bronze sculpture you sent his way a few days ago."

Fine, I kissed Priam's forehead and stood, "I'll throw things that will break upon contact."

Priam nodded, "Good."

"I am off to the kitchen, would you like something?"

Priam shook his head, "No. Try to get some sleep, you look exhausted."

I could not help but smile. I was exhausted, but if I went to sleep I would dream that dream, and I couldn't have that dream again.


	3. Picnic

"And what do we think of the Greeks," Padme asked Briseis, who spoke quite well for her young age, but had a habit of picking up things she shouldn't. Which I'll admit was both Padmes and my own fault.

The young girl was seated upon the floor in front of Padme while I wove. I looked down at them in time to catch Briseis stick her tongue out in response.

Padme clapped with glee, "Did you see that Andromache! She's learning!" Briseis mimicked Padme and clapped her hands with a large smile upon her young face. Which please Padme to no end, my handmaiden looked to me, "I want one."

The mere thought of Padme as a mother was folly, "You won't even care for the young horses in the stables. What will you do with a young child?" While I asked that of Padme the sound of a door slamming echoed through my chambers. I continued to wrap yarn onto a ball, it was only Paris.

Padme looked to Briseis, "Can you say Paris?"

Briseis mimicked, "Paaris."

"Can you say scoundrel?"

"Padme," I scolded, "Don't be so honest with her!"

Padme rolled her eyes, Briseis tried her best to mimic the act but couldn't. So Padme then asked, "Can you say dishonorable lusty fool?"

"Padme," I growled.

Paris came into my bedroom and grinned at the sight of his niece, "Briseis! Are you hungry? I've brought you a picnic."

I looked out the window and saw it was indeed noon. It was hotter then it should have been for the early hour, the young prince looked red enough to fall over from the heat. His hair sparkled from sweat, even his skin had a thin layer of moisture.

I myself was used to such heat, as was Padme, though I would admit it grew tiresome. Both of us had dressed in thin dresses today and wore our hair up. When Briseis came we stripped her down to one layer and pulled her hair up as well, why her mother insisted on dressing her still puzzled me.

Briseis clapped as her uncle sat down beside her, he set down a hand-woven basket and began to take out fruit, bread, and meat. A small container of wine and a few glasses. Padme snatched a fig from the pile. Briseis mimicked the action, Paris quickly took the fruit, "No sweetie, I have to cut this up for you."

I watched as Paris set down a plate in front of his niece. While I still wound a ball of yarn I watched him. He cut up a few grapes and put them on the plate, he then cut up some lamb in small cubes for her and then he even tore the hard crust from the bread and gave her the soft part. It was rather sweet to watch him care for the young girl.

She picked up the grapes and chewed on them first. Only when she had a plate of small chopped up food did Paris begin to fix his own.

"Padme, show Paris what you taught her," I encouraged.

Paris enjoyed a good joke. Padme smiled and tapped Briseis on her small shoulder, "Briseis, what do we think of the Greeks." The young girl then stuck her tongue out in response. Paris grinned and looked at me, "You've begun to teach her bad manners without me! How dare you!" Though his comment was meant as a joke, and there was a broad smile on his face. I threw my ball of yarn at him.

Padme grinned while she ate her fig, she was odd, and she didn't even slice it open when she ate it.

Briseis smiled and then threw a grape at Paris. Who caught my ball and pointed at me, "Will you stop throwing things at me!"

"She throws things at everyone. She threw a roll at Cassandra and a marble ball from the library at Caedes." Padme told Paris so helpfully, to which she added, "Just be glad she threw the ball and not her knife at you." I snatched my ball of yarn from him and began to roll it up again.

"It wouldn't be the first knife he's had thrown at him," I told Padme but kept my eyes on Paris. Who rather haughtily corrected me, "It was **_not_** a knife."

I lifted both my eyebrows, I had been the one to convince the blacksmith not to gut Paris.

"It was a dagger," Paris told us.

Briseis had also been there, she looked between us and pointed at Paris, "Bad man."

Paris nodded, "Yes he was. See! She understands me, she understands the Blacksmith has had it out for me since I courted his daughter." At the mention of Blacksmith Briseis remembered the hectic night. She repeated what the Blacksmith had called Paris, "Pig whore." And then she ate a grape, having no idea what the word meant.

Padme covered her mouth as Paris looked at the child with wide eyes. Damn, I thought she had forgotten that word. It'd taken hours for Paris to explain to her mother where her child had learned that word. Briseis clapped and repeated it in song, just as the Blacksmith had though she sang it in a song.

"It looks like you have already taught her some bad manners. Shall we take her to the market and teach her more?" I asked him, making a note never to mention the Blacksmith around Briseis again.


	4. Nude

Authors note, Ok so I have no bloody idea who the hell Briseis's parents are, so I am winging it. If anyone out there knows feel free to lemme know. So I figured since she was a cousin she would have lived in the palace, and her father would have probably been in the army? I'm guessing here. So that's that, enjoy. Also this is the second to last chapter, I will probably post the conclusion today or tomorrow.

Lacia held her singing daughter on her hip and glared at Paris, "Is there anything else you would like to teach my daughter?"

Both Padme and I could not be sure whether he was ashamed or embarrassed.

For the rest of the horribly hot afternoon Briseis had sung the two words and clapped, when she grew tired of that she would stick her tongue out. The little girl found if she stuck it out far enough she could see it, when she grew tired of that she would continue to sing.

While we remained hidden within my chambers, Lacia could be heard screaming through the entire Palace. I finished up the blanket while Padme lay across my bed, we both listened to the screams until Priam came and put an end to them. We then heard Priam scream at Paris wanting to know where Briseis had heard such language.

"What shall we do tomorrow? I am tired of being cooped up in the palace all day, Andromache. Take me somewhere."

I looked up at Padme as she rolled onto her stomach, she put her fists under her chin and swung her feet, "Take me into the market."

"To do what? Shop for some more of your magical potion ingredients? You cannot cast a spell to bring on the rain. Besides, you know Priam doesn't favor the idea of tampering with the Gods wishes. This horrid weather is their doing."

She made a face, "I have not stopped sweating for a week!"

I scrunched my nose, "Padme that's disgusting, go bathe then."

My friend sighed, "You know what I mean. I can tolerate this weather with my eyes closed. You are beginning to bother me. You hardly sleep. You hardly eat and you throw things. Perhaps we could go away into the hills?"

"No. Hector will be home any day and I will stay here until he returns. You can go wherever you please." I told my handmaiden, I wiped the beads of sweat from my brow and found the thin silk I wore was too much! Beads of sweat trickled down my back, the dress clung to my body like a second skin. It was so hot a swim didn't even seem favorable.

Padme sighed, "Fine. But can I at least be allowed to roam around our chambers in the nude?"

I looked up at her, I didn't mind that she called them our chambers, she lived her and it was now her home. "In the nude? You know Paris spends many hours here, do not taunt the young man."

"Your cruel!"

"I didn't say no, I told you not to roam about nude with him about."

"Oh," at that she pushed herself up and began to undress.

I threw a ball of yarn at her, "Not on my bed! Get in your own bedroom!" Padme fell over in an ungraceful heap, "Perhaps you should run about nude! You do when Hector is home and your happier then."

I stood and headed to the bed to collect my yarn, "That's because he hides my clothes."

Padme sat up, "Would you like me to hide your clothes?"

"Give me my yarn," I spat.

She stuck her tongue out and me and kicked the ball of yarn off the bed. It rolled across the room and towards the balcony. It took all I had not to strangle her then and there. With clenched fists I turned and followed my ball of yarn, I prayed to the Gods I wouldn't kill her. The woman was from a nation that was accustomed to the heat, she should have been fine, but I cold hardly tolerate her at the moment.

I could not wait for the damn sun to set, it wasn't so hot during the night. It was hot but tolerable. The day was misery.

Padme then began to sing the song Briseis sang all day. I turned, ready to scream at her until my throat hurt. But stopped, outside a bell rung. My heart filled with hope, suddenly the heat was tolerable. I ran to the balcony and saw the Trojan ships on the water! My face broke out in a wide grin.

"Is it Hector?" Padme asked from her place on my bed.

I ran into the room and nodded with a foolish grin. Padme sat up, "Go welcome your husband home. Get out of here!"

At her encouragement I ran from my chambers, I ran through the palace as it came alive, I ignored Hecuba who yelled after me. I could not wait for the men

to get off the ship and come through the city.

I ran out of the palace and through the city, the city was coming alive at the sound of the bells toll. At the homecoming of their Prince and the Trojan Army, or a good portion of the army.

I ran through the gates of Troy and out on the beach. It had taken me a while to get that far, the ships had already landed and people from the city had run out to help the men. For a moment I feared I wouldn't be able to find my husband in the crowd.

Until he shouted my name, "Andromache!"

I spotted him on the sand, without a second thought I ran down the beach and into the arms of my husband. I jumped into his arms and wrapped my damp and sandy legs around his waist. He held me close and kissed whatever part of me he could. Dressed in his armor for the landing he had to have been hotter then Hades itself! I hugged him tightly and kissed his wet neck. It tasted of sea salt and Hector. His hair was as damp as my own, I didn't care.

Someone tapped Hectors strong arm, "Prince Hector, do not get too carried away. You have to tell Priam of all that has happened before you can enjoy your wife."

I didn't know who the man was, but I didn't like him, so I stuck my tongue out at him.

Hectors hands held me close, he looked back to the ship, "Well I'm not ready to go to the palace yet."


	5. Two the ends

Authors note, Ok, so this is the last chapter of this little short story. I wanted to do something small that I could wrap up. So I hope you liked it and all that good stuff.  Enjoy! (However I watched Troy yesterday and had to add a small bit to this, so sue me, (Please don't)

The small room that was Hectors in the ship was small, hot and stuffy, it smelled horrible but I didn't care in the least. We'd locked ourselves in for quite some time. It was wonderful, I had my husband back!

I lay beneath him, my sandy legs still wrapped around him, but not so tightly anymore. The both of us were covered in something wet, we were far wetter then when we were dressed. Armor and silk trailed along the floor from the door to the matt.

My hair was plastered to the both of us as if it were a second skin, Hector didn't seem to care. He was far too busy. I watched while he traced his fingers over my stomach, along my chest, even over my breasts. Which he seemed to enjoy the most.

When he caught me watching him he would kiss me, I slid my fingers into his wet hair and held him close to my heart. His beard that used to tickle before he left felt welcome, it felt like my husband, it proved to me he was here. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feel of his lips, beard, and especially his tongue.

Slowly he made his way up my chest to my lips.

My fingers traced over a scar on his arm, it drew my attention, I hadn't seen it before. My distraction caught his attention, "What is it?"

I kissed his lips, "You have a new scar."

Hector looked at his arm, to where I softly rubbed my thumb over the soft skin. It was pink, a new scar.

"Don't worry about it, love."

I looked at my husband with what may have been disbelief, then I patter his chest with my palms, "Sit up. I want to look you over." My husband made a face, "Andromache."

I continued to pat his chest, "Up!"

A growl came from deep within his broad chest but he listened, he sat up. But he didn't get off me. He sat on my thighs, which allowed me to sit up and look him over. Which I did, I inspected every last inch of my husband. From behind his ears to his toes. That appeared to be the only new scar from this time out.

_From the very first time my husband came home, till ten years later in our marriage, I would inspect him when he came home. I would count the scars and welcome him home in the way a lover would. Though as time went on I no longer found the need to leap into his strong arms and maul him, I could wait till Priam had his way with my husband._

"You see Andromache, Hector and Paris are fine, the Greeks didn't kill them." Padme spat, for the entire time my husband and his brother had been gone I had worried. Not about Hector. But why in Apollo's name had Priam insisted Paris go along, the man was still nothing but trouble.

With my son in arm, I watched Priam lead Hector away, my husband waved and watched both of us with a longing eye. It'd been so long since he'd seen his son. "It was not all the Greeks I was worried about, Padme, just their king of kings."

"Oh well, that man is something else altogether. Who is that woman with Paris?"

I tore my gaze from my husband, across the crowded entrance to see Paris introducing the beautiful women to Briseis. There were few times I had seen a woman with hair as fair as her, she had to be the most beautiful woman I had ever seen.

On my hip Scammandrius grew agitated, I began to gently bounce him, "Well let's go ask. Paris hasn't seen his nephew yet."

Padme smiled and followed me through the crowd, over to Paris who's smile grew at the sight of his nephew. He left the woman to talk with Briseis and came to Padme and I, "Is that the small child I left a few months ago?"

I nodded and smiled, I left Paris pick up my son, he kissed Scammandrius's forehead and made a cooing noise. I looked to the woman and asked him, "Who is she?"

With his attention fully on Scammandrius he answered, "That is Helen."

Helen? I had heard that name before, "Helen of Sparta?"

Beside me Padme's bronze skin paled to my own natural shade. She looked as if she would be ill. Paris nodded in response to my question. I scanned the crowd, "Where is her husband, Paris?"

The look he gave me told me all I needed to know. Padme looked to me with

eyes as round as grapes.

"Hector let you bring her here?" I asked my brother, unsure if I should take my child and leave Troy before her husband came, or if I should kill Paris. I had calmed down considerably since my youth. If I were still young I would have been screaming and hitting Paris by now.

Paris met my eyes and spoke, "I love her."

Padme grabbed my arm in a very painful grip, both of us had heard stories about the two kings of Greece, brothers in arms. The king of kings was a very dangerous man. If his brother asked he would join him and come to our shores for Helen. It was Greece where Padme had come, her earliest memories were of war and blood because of those men.

**By the time** Padme and I had gone back to my chambers, she was a mess. I lay Scammandrius in his crib while she paced back and forth across my bedroom. A ball of nerves, "How could Hector lat Paris bring her here! Does he not know who her husband is? That man _will_ come for her!"

My son was asleep, I put a soft blanket over him and kissed his head. Then I walked over to Padme, "Calm down, I will ask Hector why she is here."

Padme grabbed me, "No! You don't understand! He Will Come For Her! He will come and likely bring his brother, who will bring an army bigger then the Gods! We are going to die! DIE! How do you think those men became rulers of Greece? I told you we should have argued with Priam, I told you Paris did not need to go to Greece! There is nothing in Greece but dirt and olive trees."

I looked over to my son, "Calm down, you'll wake Scammandrius."

"Oh, that is the least of your problems! Do you remember what Cassandra said before you know what happened to her? Do you remember?"

"I remember, Padme."

"What if that loon was right?"

I covered my eyes, the sound of Hector coming in our chambers relieved me. While I had no desire to listen to Padme rant about Cassandra's final words, I also knew we were in danger with that woman here. I was no King but I knew enough about her husband, he wouldn't let this go. "Padme please."

"_Don't Padme please me!_ You have a son to worry about now, we need to leave. Why do you think my family left Greece for Thebe? We would be slaves no matter where we went but in Thebe it would be better. If she stays here we

will die!"

I nodded, but wasn't really listening.

Padme grabbed my hands and pulled them down, "Do you remember what the Greeks did to Thebe? They are all like that! They will come here and do that again, they do it to every single country they conquer. Do you want your son to grow up speaking Greek?"

The mere memory brought on a swell of emotions, but she was right.

Hector walked in bedroom, he looked between the two of us, "Padme get out."

Padme turned and began to shriek at him, "You let him bring that woman here! How could you! She will be the death of us all!"

The screams woke Scammandrius, I ran over to the crib and rocked it softly. The motion helped sometimes, but I put my finger in his small mouth as well.

"Padme," Hector warned.

She continued, but not as loud, "Did you forget what the Greeks did to me? Or what they did to your wife's family? Did Paris even think of that when he seduced the woman?"

I watched the eyelids of my son grow heavier and heavier, till he fell back into his sleep.

Again Hector told her, "_Get Out_."

Padme looked ready to slap my husband, "Padme." She looked to me. "Go," I repeated.

At that she threw her hands up, "Fine!"

"And stay away from Paris and Helen." I told her. She glared at me, "Just don't forget what I said. That man and his brother have not and will not change."

Hector watched her storm from the room. The slamming of the Chamber door told us she would be gone for hours, if not the rest of the day. I thanked the Gods it didn't wake my son. I continued to rock the crib, but slower, until I lifted my foot from it. Hector came to my side and watched our sleeping son.

"Why is she here," I asked him.

Hector didn't take his gaze from our son, "Because I would not let Paris go to

Sparta with her."

I reached out and touched his arm, "Hector I am no fool. Her husband will come for her and he will bring his brother. What will happen?"

He finally looked to me, both confused and frightened, "I don't know, love. Could we speak of something else? This has tormented me for the entire boat trip. I just spent an hour with father about this as well."

If he hadn't that look in his eyes I would have argued, instead I hugged him, "Very well, what do you wish to talk about?"

"I don't want to talk at all," he spoke against my ear.


End file.
